


Caesar Salad and Plan B

by CountessCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gabe and Sam want their brothers to be happy, I don't think I'm going to translate this fic in English, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Maybe in 2098, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting, There are also Ellen Jo Chuck Balthazar but they don't have a big part
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCastiel/pseuds/CountessCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean per sbaglio manda un messaggio ad un numero sconosciuto, ma invece di lasciare perdere, diventa amico con chi si trova dall'altra parte del telefono, ed inizia un intenso scambio di messaggi. Nel frattempo Sam, fratello di Dean, stringe amicizia con Gabriel; i due, insieme, progettano di far conoscere i loro rispettivi fratelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia forse più di un anno fa... fermandomi poco più in là dell'incipit, ma avendo tutta la trama in testa. Ho deciso di concludere qualcosa nel 2015, e quindi l'ho ripresa in mano, e l'ho portata a termine nel giro di una settimana. Posterò un capitolo o due a settimana, per non farvi aspettare troppo :) Non siate timidi e ditemi pure quello che ne pensate, mi fa piacere sapere che non scrivo solo per me.

Gabriel adorava raccontare quella storia. Ne andava particolarmente fiero; diceva sempre che se non fosse stato per lui chissà che fine avrebbe fatto suo fratello. Ogni volta Sam doveva fingere un colpo di tosse per ricordargli che non aveva fatto tutto da solo; Sam ci aveva messo del suo, eccome, ma in fin dei conti gli piaceva stuzzicare Gabe.

“Avreste dovuto vedere la faccia di Dean quando gli è suonato il cellulare. Penso abbia dimenticato di respirare, per qualche secondo!” esclamò Gabriel, prima di portarsi alla bocca l'ennesimo bicchiere di spumante.

Più parlava, e più Dean si sentiva in imbarazzo; non desiderava altro che prendere al volo Castiel e fuggire da lì. Non era abituato ad avere tutta quella gente intorno, odiava essere al centro dell'attenzione; ci pensò Cas a fargli un po' di coraggio, stringendogli la mano sotto al tavolo per farlo voltare verso di sé, sorridendogli.

“Penso che sia giunto il momento di spiegarvi com'è andata esattamente!” disse Sam, alzandosi dal suo posto.

“Mettetevi comodi,” continuò Gabe.

In realtà (quasi) tutti avevano già sentito quella storia decine di volte. Ma nessuno si era ancora stancato.

“Cominciò tutto con un'insalata.”

“Un'ottima insalata,” sottolineò Gabriel, ed il racconto iniziò.

* * *

Marzo era iniziato da qualche giorno e quel martedì era particolarmente caldo. Sam era uscito da casa di Bobby di buon'ora, aveva trascorso la mattinata tra i libri ed aveva deciso di andare a mangiare al Daily Sweet, un bar aperto da pochi giorni nel centro di Lawrence. Sam si accomodò in un tavolino all'aperto, nell'angolo più lontano dall'entrata del locale, appoggiò il libro che aveva sottobraccio sul tavolino viola e sorrise al cameriere che stava già arrivando con il menu in mano.

“Benvenuto! Ti lascio la carta, torno tra pochi istanti!”

Sam ringraziò e cercò di capire il nome sulla targhetta attaccata alla camicia grigia, con le maniche tirate su, ma non fece in tempo. Non c'era molta scelta tra le cose da mangiare, perlopiù la pagina era riempita da dolci di vario tipo, ma le insalate sembravano parecchio appetitose, ed i prezzi accessibili.

Il cameriere tornò un paio di minuti più tardi, tirò fuori un blocchetto di carta dalla tasca del piccolo grembiule attaccato alla vita (era nero, con una scritta viola che riportava il nome del locale) e chiese se potesse prendere l'ordinazione. Sam decise di andare sul classico, pertanto chiese una Caesar Salad e normalissima acqua. Decise che il cameriere, tutto sorridente, gli stava simpatico.

Qualche minuto più tardi Sam stava mangiando, no, divorando la sua insalata. Decise che era la migliore Caesar Salad che avesse mai mangiato. Era quasi tentato di finire l'ottimo pranzo con un dolce, ma non tentò la sorte. Il cameriere tornò per portare via il piatto vuoto.

“Piaciuta?” chiese sorridendo.

“Moltissimo. Favolosa. Penso sarà la prima di molte altre.”

“Lieto di sentirlo dire!”, replicò, tornando sui suoi passi senza aggiungere altro.

Sam ancora non era riuscito a leggere il nome; lasciò una banconota ed una generosa mancia sul tavolo, e poi si incamminò.

* * * 

Sam non tornò al Daily Sweet prima del martedì successivo. Era stata una settimana intensa tra studio e lavoro, ed a malapena aveva avuto il tempo di trovare dello spazio da dedicare a sé stesso... ma quel giorno, aveva deciso appena sveglio, lo avrebbe fermato da una pausa pranzo come si deve. C'era più gente rispetto a quella che aveva trovato la settimana scorsa, probabilmente le voci di quanto fosse un posto accogliente si erano sparse, ma notò che il tavolino che aveva scelto l'altra volta era libero. Che fosse un segno del destino o meno non gli interessava, ma sorrise pensando che forse le coincidenze non esistevano affatto.

Pochi istanti dopo vide affacciarsi dalla porta lo stesso cameriere dell'altra volta. Si scambiarono i saluti e Sam ordinò subito una Caesar Salad, senza nemmeno lasciare il tempo all'altro di appoggiare il menu sul tavolino.

“Torno subito!” disse allegro, tornando dentro al Daily Sweet.

Alla prima forchettata Sam si ricordò perché fosse tornato lì; il suo piatto era decisamente buono, l'atmosfera solare, ed in qualche modo riusciva a liberarsi da tutti i demoni che negli ultimi tempi lo avevo tormentato.

“Qualcosa di dolce?” gli chiese il cameriere, recuperando il piatto vuoto. Sam notò che non aveva la targhetta attaccata alla camicia questa volta.

“Cosa mi consigli?”

“Beh, potrò sembrare di parte, ma è tutto buono: crepe, tartina alla crema, muffin, cupcakes di tutti i gusti... ma sembra che tutti vadano matti per la crostata all'albicocca... e la apple pie.”

A Sam si illuminarono gli occhi. “Apple pie, dici? Per quella ci vorrebbe mio fratello, è lui l'intenditore. Penso che assaggerò volentieri una fetta di crostata!”

“E crostata sia!”

Era a dir poco divina; non osava pensare a come potesse essere quindi l'apple pie. Sì, doveva portarci assolutamente Dean. Appena vide il cameriere vicino al suo tavolo lo chiamò. “La crostata era fantastica. Grazie per il consiglio!”

“Nessun problema! Grazie a te!”

Sam lasciò nuovamente soldi e mancia sul tavolo, prima di allontanarsi dal locale. Dimenticò di avvisare Dean a proposito della apple pie.

* * * 

A Sam tornò in mente il dolce esattamente una settimana dopo. Un altro martedì, ed un altro pranzo a quello che stava diventando il suo nuovo locale preferito. Non che potesse battere la Roadhouse, un posto che poteva considerare come una casa, ma sembrava che avesse deciso che i martedì al Daily Sweet potevano diventare un appuntamento fisso. L'ora di pranzo era passata da un po', ma a quanto pare la cucina era sempre aperta.

“Hey... temevo di non vederti oggi!” esclamò il cameriere, raggiungendo il solito tavolino, “grazie per le mance, a proposito.”

“Figurati. Ti ricordi di me?”

“Mh, non voglio sembrare sfacciato o metterti paura, ma ti sei visto ultimamente? E' difficile dimenticarsi di uno come te. Nel senso buono, ovviamente.”

“Sam, piacere di conoscerti,” disse il gigante seduto al tavolino, ridacchiando.

“Gabriel, il piacere è tutto mio,” rispose l'altro, stringendogli la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam si presentò al Daily Sweet anche il venerdì, libro sottobraccio e sorriso smagliante. In realtà aveva un mucchio di cose da fare, ma pensò che prendersi un caffè al nuovo locale non lo avrebbe di certo ucciso. Quel giorno tuttavia quello che era già diventato il suo tavolino era occupato, perciò decise di entrare e mettersi al bancone. Ordinò un caffè ed una fetta di crostata e proprio mentre stava per fare il primo morso vide uscire Gabriel da quella che era la cucina.

“Sam! Ciao!” lo salutò passandogli vicino, un vassoio pieno in mano, “torno subito!”

Lo vide andare in un tavolo all'interno del locale, sorridere alle ragazze sedute (giurò anche di aver notato un occhiolino), per poi riavvicinarsi a lui. “Come mai anche oggi qui? Non è martedì!”

“Oh beh, ho pensato che potevo prendermi una pausa e gustarmi un buon dolce.”

“Scelta giustissima. Sono un po' preso ora, ma mi fa piacere vederti. Beh, non come mi fa piacere quel tavolo di signorine là dietro.”

* * *

Gabriel era troppo preso quel giorno e riuscì a salutare solo di sfuggita quel gigante dai capelli lunghi e dagli occhi di un colore indefinibile. Si avviò verso il bancone per pulirlo quando notò un libro: era quello di Sam. Che a quanto pare aveva dei gran gusti: stava leggendo 1984 di George Orwell. Pensò che poteva tenerlo nel suo armadietto nel piccolo magazzino dietro il bar, finché non lo avrebbe rivisto per poterglielo restituire, quindi lo prese e lo portò con sé.

Alle sedici in punto, a turno finito, Gabe rientrò nel magazzino, si tolse il piccolo grembiule e riprese la sua borsa; rivide il libro prima di infilarlo nella borsa lo sfogliò; nella prima pagina si trovava il timbro della biblioteca. Beh, la giornata è ancora lunga, pensò. Mise il libro nella borsa, uscì dal retro del magazzino e raggiunse la bicicletta legata ad un palo vicino. In sella, senza nemmeno pensarci troppo, imboccò la strada per la biblioteca.

Qualche minuto dopo Gabe arrivò a destinazione; erano passati secoli da quando era entrato l'ultima volta in quell'edificio. Ora non aveva molto più tempo da dedicare alla lettura, e quelle poche volte che riusciva a dedicargli del tempo, erano i soliti vecchi libri letti e riletti; almeno non si sentiva in colpo quando li abbandonava a metà sul comodino. Si recò subito verso il banco all'ingresso e con non senza molta sorpresa vide Sam seduto intento a riempire scartoffie.

“Hey.”

Sam alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso, “Gabriel! Che combinazione!”

“Questa città sta cominciando a diventare un po' troppo piccola...”

“Lo è, lo è. Posso aiutarti per qualcosa?”

“Oh, ecco, in verità è solo per una serie di coincidenze. Hai lasciato questo da me,” rispose Gabe, tirando fuori il libro dalla borsa.

“Uh, non mi ero nemmeno accorto di averlo lasciato lì. Grazie, mi hai salvato!”

“Nessun problema, Sam. Quindi... lavori qui, immagino,” disse passandosi la mano sulla barba da due giorni. Sam lo fissò e notò per la prima volta gli occhi color oro. Bravo Gabe, idiota, così pensi di fare amicizia? Pensò l'altro.

“No, cioè sì, in realtà studio e lavoro qui per arrotondare un po'. E' un bel posto, libri... la pace... e posso leggere e studiare senza troppe distrazioni.”

“A parte me ora,” aggiunse Gabe, ed entrambi risero, “già che sono qui, darei un occhio in giro. Non leggo da troppo tempo.”

“Accomodati pure,” continuò Sam, facendogli segno con la mano per indicargli la strada.

Dopo qualche minuto Gabe si rifece vivo al banco, con in mano una copia de Lo Hobbit.

“Questo. Non lo leggo da anni. Vorrei anche il Signore Degli Anelli, mio fratello ne va pazzo, ma non l'ho visto sullo scaffale...”

“Fammi controllare!”, disse Sam spostandosi al computer grazie alla sedia con le rotelle, “mi dispiace, è stato dato in prestito giusto un paio di giorni fa.”

“Ah, dannazione...”

“Guarda, intanto mi devi compilare questo foglio per l'altro libro e per darti la tessera... C'è anche da mettere il numero di telefono, così appena mi torna indietro il Signore Degli Anelli posso avvisarti subito.”

“Perfetto!” esclamò Gabe, prendendo in mano una penna e cominciando a scrivere i suoi dati.

Il cellulare di Sam squillò e Gabriel capì che Sam stava parlando con qualcuno di "importante", vista la sua espressione e l'attenzione totalmente spostatasi completamente da ciò che stava facendo un attimo prima. Gabriel finì di compilare tutti gli spazi del foglio, mise il suo numero alla fine e, mentre stava per appoggiare la penna al banco, prese un post-it giallo e scrisse un altro numero di telefono. Fece un cenno a Sam, e disse qualcosa sottovoce per poi andarsene via. Ovviamente Sam, preso dalla telefonata, non aveva capito nulla di ciò che gli aveva detto il suo nuovo amico (se poi amico poteva essere definito).

* * *

Un paio di minuti più tardi in biblioteca entrò un ragazzo che fece voltare la testa ad un paio di ragazze ferme sull'uscio. Occhi verdi come un prato d'estate, capelli biondo scuro e lentiggini appena accennate riscuotevano successo. Dean Winchester, però, quel giorno non aveva voglia di flirtare con nessuno. Si era già svegliato stanco e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era salutare il suo fratellino e poi tornarsene a casa a farsi una doccia, buttarsi sul divano e fare una maratona di qualche serie tv a caso.

“Hey, Sammy,” disse arrivato al bancone.

Il fratello si girò indicando il telefono, continuando a parlare con chi era all'altro capo della linea.

“Capito,” fece segno Dean, guardandosi attorno. La telefonata sembrava non finire mai. Si voltò a guardarsi attorno finché non sentì qualcuno picchiettargli la spalla. Sam gli indicò con la mano di attendere un attimo, prese il primo foglietto che trovò sottomano, una penna a caso, e ci scrisse sopra un numero di telefono.

“Cosa?” chiese sottovoce Dean.

Sam gli indicò il telefono ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Il capo non mi molla più, sembrò dire il suo labiale; poi, prendendo il foglietto, mimò qualcosa vagamente simile a “il mio nuovo numero!”. Dean prese il foglietto, se lo mise in tasca, ed alzò la mano per salutare suo fratello.

* * *

Dean arrivò a casa sua (o meglio, casa di Bobby), si fece una doccia e poi decise che era meglio fare un pisolino. Quando si svegliò, un paio di ore più tardi - alla faccia del sonnellino pomeridiano - Sam non era ancora rientrato. Si ricordò di avere il suo nuovo numero nella tasca dei jeans. Li recuperò dalla sedia ed alzò gli occhi al cielo quando vide che sul foglio erano scritti non uno bensì due numeri di telefono.

“Sam, merda, quale sarà dei due?” chiese a nessuno in particolare. Prese il suo cellulare dal comodino e, nel dubbio, mandò un messaggio ad entrambi i numeri.

_Torni per cena, bitch?_

Qualche secondo dopo la vibrazione gli annunciò una risposta.

_10 minuti e arrivo, jerk_

Dean sorrise soddisfatto e salvò il numero come "Sammy"; appallottolò il post-it per buttarlo poi nel cestino, appoggiò il telefono nuovamente sul comodino ed un minuto più tardi lo sentì vibrare nuovamente.

_Ehm, credo tu abbia sbagliato numero..._


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rilesse il messaggio più volte prima di inviare una risposta.

_Scusa, avevo due numeri e non sapevo quale fosse quello giusto._

_Posso chiederti dove l'hai trovato?_

Dean non aveva granché voglia di scrivere in quel momento, considerando che il telefono per lui era soltanto un optional di cui poteva fare a meno, ed inoltre era quasi ora di cena e lui stava morendo di fame. Sperava che Sam tornasse all'istante per sedersi a tavola. Sentiva Bobby in cucina farfugliare qualcosa.

_Era su un foglietto vicino al numero che mi interessava. Non preoccuparti, non era sul cesso di una stazione di servizio_

_Lieto di saperlo._

Dean abbandonò il telefono sul divano nel momento in cui sentì la porta di casa aprirsi. Sammy era arrivato e ciò significava solo che finalmente poteva sedersi a tavola.

* * *

“Te lo giuro Bobby, queste sono le migliori lasagne che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“Beh Sam, forse perché questa volta le ho fatte da solo, senza tuo fratello tra i piedi. Era più preoccupato a fare altro che aiutarmi,” rispose Bobby, aggiustandosi il cappello che non toglieva nemmeno in casa e toccandosi la barba con soddisfazione.

“E' proprio perché non ti fidi del mio sugo che non ti aiuto più, Bobby.”

Era una serata normale ma nell'aria si sentiva qualcosa di speciale. Sam e Dean adoravano Bobby. Non era un loro parente, ma dopo che i fratelli persero i genitori in un incendio quando erano piccoli, fu proprio il vecchio amico di famiglia, a prendersi cura di loro. Non senza l'aiuto di Ellen, la titolare del pub Roadhouse, anch'essa con un passato segnato da lutti. Era una famiglia strana, diverse da quelle normali con la casetta graziosa e la staccionata bianca, ma era comunque una famiglia.

I ragazzi sparecchiarono e lavarono i piatti mentre Bobby si gustava le ultime sorsate di birra davanti alla televisione. Non guardava nulla in particolare, ma credeva di meritarsi un po' di riposo dopo aver lavorato tutto il giorno nella sua officina meccanica e dopo aver preparato delle Signore Lasagne.

“Dean, ti vibra il telefono!” gridò dal salottino disordinato.

“Arrivo,” rispose l'altro dalla cucina, asciugandosi le mani con uno strofinaccio rosa, “penso che a Natale dovrò regalarti una scorta di asciugamani da maschio,” continuò raggiungendo il divano.

“Da che pulpito, Deanna!” esclamò Sam dalla cucina, finendo di pulire il tavolo.

“Zitto, Samantha! Io almeno ho i capelli corti!”

Dean prese in mano il telefono e vide una busta sull'angolo sinistro; aveva due messaggi non letti, dallo sconosciuto di prima.

_Non che io pensi che tu sia uno che prende i numeri dai bagni._

_Ok scusa se ti annoio. Era solo per fartelo sapere._

Dean sorrise e senza pensarci due volte premette sul tasto rispondi.

_Tranquillo, non lo avevo pensato. Non ho bisogno di prendere i numeri dai cessi ;)_

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

_Buon per te. Scusa comunque, non voglio farti spendere soldi._

Dean sorrise nuovamente e compose un altro messaggio.

_Ho i messaggi gratis._

_Anche io._

_E' per questo che continuiamo a scriverci?_

_Io mi annoiavo parecchio a dire la verità._

Il maggiore dei Winchester stava diventando curioso, e con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra scrisse di nuovo allo sconosciuto.

_Quindi... siamo arrivati alle presentazioni?_

_Non ti dico il mio nome, potresti essere un serial killer._

“Chi è?” chiese Sammy, raggiungendo il fratello e Bobby in salotto.

“Nessuno.”

“Sembra molto interessante, visto che stai perdendo tempo col telefono. E tu odi doverlo usare.”

“Zitto.”

Sam alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Idioti.” sussurrò Bobby.

Dean, senza aggiungere altro, si infilò il telefono in tasca.

* * *

Un'oretta dopo, Dean sentì vibrare il telefono nella tasca dei jeans: era arrivato un altro messaggio dallo sconosciuto.

_Offeso?_

_No_

_Ok, lo sei. Non voglio dirti il mio nome perché... generalmente non mi fido._

_Potresti essere anche tu un serial killer, ma non mi pongo il problema_

_Magari siamo della nella stessa città. Ci metteresti un secondo a trovarmi! :O_

Dean non pensava che l'altro fosse tipo da faccine, tanto meno aveva pensato che potesse essere di Lawrence. Tuttavia quel gioco cominciava a piacergli, perciò decise di prendersi un po' di privacy; diede la buonanotte agli altri, si lavò e si infilò infine sotto la coperta. Riprese in mano il telefono, sperando che l'altro avesse voglia di continuare a rispondere.

_Potremmo esserlo_

_Mi son perso, cosa?_

Dean sorrise e rispose subito.

_Della stessa città_

_Kansas._

_Kansas..._

_Lawrence._

_Lawrence_

_… Comincio a temere._

Anche Dean cominciava a temere, ma rispose senza far trapelare niente.

_Non preoccuparti. Non so comunque il tuo nome ed il tuo indirizzo_

_Potresti suonare tutti i campanelli per chiedere se di recente hanno scambiato dei messaggi con degli sconosciuti._

Dean rise ad alta voce prima di rispondere.

_Come posso salvare il tuo numero sulla rubrica, allora?_

_Jimmy. Jimmy va bene. Tu invece saresti...?_

Dean ci pensò su un attimo, ma in mente aveva solo il vuoto. Osservò la mensola piena di libri e gli venne l'illuminazione.

_Carver può andare bene_

_Piacere di conoscerti allora, Carver :)_

_Il piacere è mio, Jimmy_

* * *

“A chi stai mandando messaggi, fratellino?”

“Mh?”

Gabriel allungò la testa sopra la spalla dell'altro, sebbene fosse più basso di lui di non pochi centimetri. “Ti vedo preso dal telefono. Chi è lui?”

“Potrebbe essere una lei, per quello che ne sai,” rispose il fratello, cercando di dare maggiore enfasi alla parola lei.

“Pff, sicuro. Hai conosciuto qualcuno allora?” insistette Gabriel.

“Più o meno.”

“E' carino?”

“Non so nemmeno il suo nome.”

“Scusa?”

“Dio mio, Gabe. Ha sbagliato a mandare un messaggio ed ho scoperto che è di Lawrence. Tutto qui.”

“Quindi stai messaggiando con un tizio sconosciuto?”

“Beh, sì. Ma sembra interessante.”

“Potrebbe essere una vecchia annoiata che si spaccia per un baldo giovine, o un serial killer,” continuò Gabe, scherzando.

“Lo so. Per questo non gli ho detto nemmeno il mio nome. Lui si fa chiamare Carver. Io Jimmy.”

“Non pensavo di avere un fratello così scaltro.”

“Quando voglio so esserlo.”

“Sei troppo innocente. Vi vedrete?”

“Gabe per favore...”

Gabriel sbuffò. “Lo dico per te. Almeno vedi nuova gente, magari nuovi posti. Non ti sei nemmeno fatto vedere al bar dove lavoro.”

“E' che non ho tempo, giuro.”

“Già, immagino il lavoro che ti danno i libri e le serie tv...”

* * *

Jimmy e Carver si scambiarono diversi messaggi nei giorni successivi, ma non si scrissero informazioni troppo personali. A Dean tuttavia era scappato che lavorava in un bar (già aveva temuto che Jimmy potesse girare tutti i locali di Lawrence per capire chi fosse Carver) e che aveva un fratello minore, mentre scoprì ben poco sull'altro, se non che frequentava il college e guadagnava qualche soldo dando ripetizioni, che aveva un fratello più grande e che gran parte del tempo libero lo spendeva leggendo e guardando serie tv. I due scoprirono che avevano una forte passione per Star Trek e Star Wars, cosa che fece imbarazzare Dean quando ricevette un messaggio con scritto “Dovremmo fare una maratona prima o poi :)”

Dean era rimasto non solo imbarazzato, ma anche spaventato. Gli piaceva prendersi del tempo per rispondere ai messaggi di Jimmy (anche se Ellen gli aveva fatto notare più volte la sera prima che i bicchieri di birra alla Roadhouse non si riempivano da soli), ma non aveva pensato seriamente a conoscerlo o a spenderci addirittura del tempo insieme guardando un film. Soprattutto perché era stato proprio l'altro a non voler nemmeno dire il suo nome. Non gli piaceva pensare che Jimmy necessitasse di scrivere ad uno sconosciuto per avere un po' di "vita sociale", anche se tutto sommato, facendo due conti, non che lo stesso Dean abbondasse di vita al di fuori dalla Roadhouse.

Il suo mondo girava intorno a suo fratello, a Bobby, ad Ellen ed alla figlia Jo, e perfino a quei pazzi di Ash e Garth che erano praticamente cresciuti in quel locale. Che cosa sarebbe stato di lui senza di loro, non voleva immaginarlo. Lo avevano salvato dall'inferno che era diventata la sua vita dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, ed ora tirava avanti senza uno scopo vero e proprio. Si era preso cura di Sam, ma ormai il ragazzo era cresciuto.

“Tutto bene, Dean?” chiese una voce familiare alle sue spalle. Jo si fece avanti con in mano uno straccio ed un boccale che probabilmente era già stato lucidato troppo. Erano le quattro di pomeriggio, un orario abbastanza tranquillo; l'ora di pranzo era passata da un pezzo e l'ora di cena era ancora lontana. Dean stava pulendo i tavoli di legno, perso nei suoi pensieri.

“Hey. Sì, sì, un po' pensieroso.”

“Ho notato. Posso fare qualcosa?” chiese lei.

“No, non ti preoccupare,” la rassicurò lui con uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori.

In realtà non c'era niente che andava bene quel giorno, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva fare Dean era parlare di tutto ciò che lo tormentava, specialmente con Jo, che da anni aveva una cotta per lui. Il ragazzo la considerava una sorella, e darle speranze sarebbe stato sbagliato. La bionda era comunque forte; aveva osservato Dean campare solo ad alcool e flirt mordi e fuggi, sia con maschi che con femmine, e la cosa migliore che Dean le aveva dato era stato smettere di autodistruggersi.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel sapeva di avere fatto una cavolata a scrivere di voler fare una maratona cinematografica, ma ormai il danno era fatto: il messaggio era giunto a destinazione e non aveva ricevuto risposta. Gli era uscito spontaneo l'invito, e non era una cosa da lui. Probabilmente sentiva il bisogno di conoscere qualcuno, e magari incontrare dal vivo questo Carver.

Non aveva fatto altro che scrivergli dei messaggi, e si aggrappava a quel poco che l'altro gli aveva detto di sé, con l'illusione di conoscerlo. Eppure si era affezionato a lui: forse perché era passato un secolo da quando aveva conosciuto qualcuno l'ultima volta: oltre a suo fratello ed ai suoi amici (che lui giudicava più amici di Gabriel che suoi) non sentiva nessuno da mesi. L'ultimo ragazzo con cui era uscito si era rilevato uno stronzo di prima categoria; con i compagni di college non aveva praticamente nulla in comune ed i ragazzi a cui dava ripetizioni non poteva di certo definirli amici.

Aveva avuto a che fare con molte persone negative, che lo avevano fatto diventare quello che era. Si era sentito oppresso dai genitori, umiliato dai compagni di classe, e le ragazze che lo desideravano per il suo aspetto si erano inorridite quando avevano scoperto che lui non aveva il minimo interesse per loro. Poteva contare solo su Gabriel.

I suoi genitori iper-cattolici non erano più gli stessi da quando la ex vicina di casa Meg disse loro di aver visto Castiel baciare un ragazzo, presa dalla rabbia e dalla gelosia. A Castiel non era rimasto che dire la verità, e per fortuna riuscì a recuperare i soldi che aveva messo da parte e andarsene con suo fratello a Lawrence. Sebbene Castiel si sentisse più libero e sereno, non era riuscito completamente a liberarsi dai fantasmi del passato.

* * *

Castiel fissò il telefono perso nei suoi pensieri, e cercando poi l'ispirazione per trovare il messaggio giusto da mandare a Carver, l'unico evento degno di nota che gli era capitato negli ultimi mesi. Alla fine optò per un messaggio tranquillo, prima di cena.

_Hey. Com'è andata la giornata?_

Non ebbe risposta fino a tarda serata.

_Hey Jimmy. Pesante, a lavoro mi hanno massacrato. Ma finalmente sono a casa. Tu come stai?_

_Io bene, ho studiato fino a tardi. Ora sto leggendo un libro._

_Prima o poi dovrai consigliarmi qualcosa_

_Quando vuoi! Sperando ci piacciano gli stessi generi._

_Finché non mi dici 50 Sfumature di Grigio, accetto tutto. Perdonami ora, ma ho troppo sonno. Notte, Jimmy, a domani._

_Buonanotte, Carver :)_

Castiel rilesse il pezzo con “a domani” una decina di volte, prima di addormentarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra.

* * *

_Perché i tavoli non si puliscono da soli?_

“Se passo ancora uno straccio su un tavolo, impazzisco,” Dean premette il tasto “invia” e rimise il telefono in tasca. Era appena passata l'ora di pranzo e gran parte della gente era già andata via, ma c'erano ancora molte cose da pulire e da rimettere a posto.

“Chi è?” chiese Jo, avvicinandosi a lui facendo finta di pulire le sedie, per non farsi riprendere dalla madre.

“Chi?”

“La persona a cui stai scrivendo. Hai un sorriso ebete in faccia. Chi è la fortunata? O il fortunato?”

“L'ho visto anche io numerose volte attaccato al telefono. Ma non dice una parola a nessuno,” intervenne Sam dal tavolo a fianco, un libro in mano ma l'attenzione tutta rivolta agli altri.

“E' solo... un amico.”

“Ugh! Amico! Dean che stringe amicizia con qualcuno! Chi è? Lo conosciamo? Ci stai uscendo?”

“Gesù, Jo, calma. E' un amico e basta. Lo conosco da poco.”

“Come si chiama?”

“Non... non lo so. Si fa chiamare Jimmy,” gli risponde lui, pentendosi subito di non aver detto solo Jimmy.

“Non lo sai? Dean? Sei serio?”

“Yep.”

“Come fai ad essere amico di qualcuno di cui non sai nemmeno il nome vero?” intervenne Sam.

“E'... beh, una specie di accordo. Ci siamo conosciuti per caso. Anzi! Ora che mi ricordo il suo numero era vicino al t --”

“Sì, bla bla bla, ma com'è lui?” lo interruppe Jo.

“Non... non so che aspetto abbia,” rispose Dean, per poi continuare quando vide Jo spalancare gli occhi, “Gesù, non so nulla, che voce abbia, o il suo vero nome. Ma sembra intelligente ed interessante e... va bene così.”

Intervenne Ellen alla conversazione, rimandando tutti a lavorare. “Allora? Che succede?”

“Dean ha una cotta per uno di cui non sa né il nome né l'aspetto,” rispose subito la figlia, “e vogliamo convincerlo a uscirci insieme.”

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non ho nessuna cotta,” borbottò.

“Sei strambo, ragazzo. Magari è l'occasione della tua vita.”

“O magari solo qualcuno a cui rovinerò il resto della vita con il mio carattere e i miei modi di fare e chissà cos'altro.”

“Woah, non sarai troppo ottimista?”, continuò Jo.

“Ok, silenzio, tornate a lavorare ora.” concluse Ellen, facendo terminare il discorso dei ragazzi.

Dean riuscì a guardare il telefono solo dopo un'oretta. Sorrise quando vide la busta sulla schermata iniziale:

_Potrei aiutare io: a me pulire rilassa._

* * *

Era passato quasi un mese dall'ultima volta in cui Sam aveva mangiato nel locale dove lavorava Gabriel. Aveva sentito il ragazzo un paio di volte, una per avvisarlo che era arrivato il libro che voleva e una per parlare del più e del meno, ma gli impegni lo avevano tenuto o con la testa sui libri o alla Roadhouse da suo fratello e gli altri.

Fu contento quindi di essere riuscito a prendersi una giornata per sé; decise che poteva dedicarsi un buon pranzo da Gabriel, così si recò verso il Daily Sweet.

“Gabe, hey!” salutò, non appena lo vide uscire dalla porta principale del locale.

“Sam! Chi si rivede! Arrivo subito da te!” esclamò avanzando verso un tavolo vicino; tornò da Sam un attimo dopo, “come stai? Non ti vedo da un bel po'!”

“E' stato un periodo un po' strano, e... volevo stare un po' con mio fratello, anche se mi fa impazzire.”

“Oh, ti capisco. Certe volte anche mio fratello mi fa dannare!”

Sam ridacchiò, pensando a tutte le volte che ha dovuto combattere con Dean. “E' più grande o più piccolo di te?”

“Più piccolo di due anni. Il tuo?”

“E' più grande di quattro anni. Si è sempre preso cura di me da quando... beh, diciamo da sempre. Ma a volte pensa di essere mio padre, più che mio fratello.”

“Ah, stai pur sicuro che anche loro hanno da ridire su come ci comportiamo con loro,” sospira Gabriel, “senti, ti porto subito l'ordinazione, e poi ci rivediamo tra un'oretta? Finisco il turno e continuiamo la chiacchierata, se ti fa piacere.”

“Volentieri!” rispose Sam.

* * *

Un'ora e mezza dopo i due ragazzi camminavano per il centro.

“E quindi, per farla breve... devo ringraziare Bobby e Dean in particolare se ora sono quello che sono. Devo molto a loro, ma mentre Bobby ha capito che sono cresciuto, Dean no. O non lo vuole ammettere.”

“Considerando quello che avete passato penso sia abbastanza normale. Posso azzardare che magari quando troverà qualcuno con cui uscire tu potrai respirare un po' di più?”, chiese Gabriel ridendo.

Sam annuì. “Può essere. Lo spero più per lui. Vorrei vederlo vicino. Attualmente pare si stia sentendo con un ragazzo, ma con Dean non puoi mai essere sicuro.”

“Ragazzo, eh? Sammy, mio fratello Castiel gioca per la sua stessa squadra. Il mondo è proprio piccolo,” affermò avanzando, dando un calcetto ad un sassolino sul marciapiede. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, il ragazzo ricominciò a parlare. “Sai a cosa sto pensando?”

“Ti conosco poco ma credo di sapere abbastanza per preoccuparmi.”

“Perché non li facciamo conoscere?”

“Uh, Gabe, non lo so. Dean non è tipo da appuntamenti al buio... O almeno, non lo è più.”

“No, no, niente appuntamento al buio. Ascolta: questo weekend purtroppo lavoro, ma il prossimo sono libero. Facciamo una grigliata da me, ok? Io, te, Dean, Castiel, un altro paio di amici. Così, per stare in compagnia, anche tra noi. A loro non diciamo assolutamente nulla del... piano. E così, bam! Anche a mio fratello farebbe bene conoscere qualcuno e uscire di casa.”

“Hai una mente diabolica. Mi piace l'idea! Ci sto, ne parlo con Dean e ti faccio sapere!”

“Sono un genio, è diverso,” concluse Gabriel con un occhiolino.

* * *

_Buonasera, Carver :)_

_Hey Jimmy. Mi prendi in un brutto momento._

_Cosa c'è che non va?_

_La gente non va._

_Mmmh. Dettagli?_

_Nessuno si fa i fatti suoi_

_Qualche argomento in particolare?_

_Tu_

Castiel lesse quel semplice messaggio almeno una decina di volte prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente il loro rapporto era andato oltre a dei semplici scambi di messaggio. Aveva capito che l'altro potesse essere interessato a lui. Ok, nessuno dei due sapeva com'era l'altro, o il vero nome, o dove abitavano di preciso. Quell'ultimo messaggio significava che probabilmente Carver aveva parlato di lui ai suoi amici, e chissà cosa avevano pensato. Voleva approfondire, chiedere spiegazioni, ma lo precedette un altro messaggio.

_Scusa Jimmy, non volevo spaventarti. Solo che ho parlato di te e insistono sul fatto che dovremmo vederci_

_Mio fratello dice lo stesso._

_Romperemmo il patto_

_Già..._

_Jimmy, a me piace il nostro rapporto. Vederti... potresti rimanere deluso. Non sono speciale_

Castiel replicò velocemente:

_Potresti rimanere TU deluso._

_Lo potremmo essere entrambi._

_Già._

_Tu vuoi che ci incontriamo, Jimmy? Sinceramente_

_Non lo so._

Castiel scrisse questo nell'ultimo messaggio, perché era la risposta più sincera che potesse dargli in quel momento. Gli piaceva questo scambio di messaggi, sorridere appena vedeva lo schermo illuminarsi, l'icona dei messaggi in alto a sinistra... volente o dolente, Carver era diventato una parte importante delle sue giornate.

Ovviamente non voleva rovinare nulla. Certo, era curioso di vedere Carver, ed aveva resistito alla tenzione di visitare i profili di tutti i Carver iscritti su Facebook – nel caso il ragazzo gli avesse detto in realtà il nome vero – ma era sicuro che l'altro sarebbe rimasto deluso; nella vita reale poteva risultare molto meno interessante. E poi c'era la cosa più importante: Carver poteva essere interessato a lui semplicemente come amico; una parte di lui non lo credeva, ma era un'ipotesi che sapeva di dover tenere bene a mente.

Castiel non ricevette più risposta per la mezzora successiva. Guardò l'ora, era tardi, e pensò che forse Carver si era addormentato. Proprio mentre stava per appoggiare il telefono sul comodino, lo sentì vibrare.

_Sto per chiamarti... non spaventarti o chissà cosa..._

Nemmeno un minuto dopo il telefono vibrò nuovamente, più a lungo. Castiel fissò lo schermo: aveva voglia di rispondere, di sentire la voce dell'altro, ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzato. Il telefono vibrò ancora per un po', e decise che non era ancora pronto per rispondere. Forse non lo sarebbe stato mai. Forse era meglio non scrivergli nemmeno più.

* * *

Dean fece suonare il telefono numerose volte finché non sentì la voce della segreteria telefonica. Forse aveva osato troppo, ma dopo oltre un mese di messaggi, ogni giorno ad ogni ora, aveva sentito la necessità di sentire la voce di Jimmy. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma gli altri avevano ragione: mantenere un rapporto in questo modo non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, e prima o poi uno dei due si sarebbe stufato. Jimmy poteva trovare qualcuno di interessante con cui passare il tempo libero piuttosto che impiegarlo nel mandare messaggi, o perfino lui stesso poteva incontrare qualcuno.

Forse avrebbe dovuto accettare l'invito del fratello ed andare alla grigliata della domenica successiva. Sam sembrava molto più capace di lui a coltivare amicizie, quindi voleva dargli una possibilità. Perso nei pensieri e deluso dal non avere una risposta da parte di Jimmy, spense il telefono e si mise sotto le coperte.

Erano quasi le dieci quando Dean riaprì gli occhi; non sarebbe dovuto andare a lavoro prima dell'ora di cena. Era sabato, e quella sera la Roadhouse avrebbe chiuso più tardi del solito. Accese il telefono sperando di aver ricevuto un messaggio durante la notte o nella mattinata (non sarebbe stata una novità ricevere un buongiorno), ma non vi era niente. Inviò un semplice saluto a Jimmy, senza ricevere risposte. Sam, nel frattempo, insistette nell'andare con lui al Daily Sweet di modo da fargli conoscere Gabriel prima della grigliata, e Dean, seppure di malavoglia, accettò.

* * * 

Dean aveva preso subito in simpatia Gabriel, per la gioia di Sam. Lo riteneva strano, senza filtri tra cervello e bocca, ma sembrava comunque un tipo apposto. I fratelli passarono il resto del pomeriggio girovagando per le strade, Sam finalmente lontano dai libri e Dean libero dai pensieri, o quasi. Guardò la schermata del telefono diverse volte sperando di vedere il simbolo della busta, ma c'era il vuoto totale.

Tornati a casa, Dean si mise in moto per andare a lavoro, non prima di aver mandato un altro messaggio a Jimmy chiedendogli se fosse tutto ok. Durante il corso della serata, appena poteva, Dean controllava il telefono ma non aveva ricevuto nessuna risposta. Aveva fatto un danno, e non sapeva come ripararlo.

* * *

Castiel era agitato. Aveva passato l'intero sabato immerso nei libri, ma in ore di studio non era riuscito ad assimilare nulla. Il suo pensiero era rivolto alla telefonata a cui non aveva risposto ed a quanto ora si sentiva stupido. Di cosa aveva avuto paura? Forse sentire la voce dell'altro lo avrebbe portato a volere di più, a conoscerlo sul serio, vedere se era interessante come sembrava dai messaggi, uscirci insieme... erano quasi le due di notte e non aveva granché voglia di dormire, perciò si fece coraggio, cercò il tasto "rispondi" e cominciò a comporre un messaggio.

_Ti chiedo scusa. Non sono pronto a sentirti... Ho paura._

Rilesse il messaggio diverse volte e poi si decise ad inviarlo. Pensava che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta immediata, forse non avrebbe ricevuto mai un altro messaggio da Carver, ma invece nemmeno un minuto gli vibrò il telefono in mano.

_Voglio incontrarti_

Le mani di Castiel cominciarono a tremare. Decise di rispondere quello che gli passò per prima cosa nella mente. Alla fine erano comunque solo dei messaggi, giusto?

_Anche io. Ma ho paura._

_Io forse ne ho più di te, ma voglio vederti comunque_

Castiel sentiva gli occhi farsi umidi. Qualcosa lo attirava a Carver come non mai, forse valeva la pena di tentare, forse suo fratello aveva ragione a dirgli che doveva buttarsi. Forse il destino aveva voluto che Carver sbagliasse numero, forse...

_Dammi il tempo di rifletterci._

Castiel inviò l'ultimo messaggio pensando che forse non valeva la pena rischiare. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di farsi sentire: Carver avrebbe capito.

* * *

"Non capisco!" sbottò Dean, battendo il pugno sul tavolo.

"Rompi un bicchiere e mamma ti apre in due."

"Scusami, Jo. Davvero. Ma sta per esplodermi la testa! Cosa devo fare per incontrare questo benedetto ragazzo?"

"Forse ha davvero bisogno di tempo per pensarci su, Magari è... che ne so, Elephant Man. Ha bisogno di..."

"Gesù, lo sa che non mi interessa di come è. Ma sono stufo di digitare. Ho mandato più messaggi nelle ultime settimane che in tutta la fottuta vita!"

"Dean, fossi in te lascerei perdere," intervenne Ash.

"Io no,” intervenne Garth, “però gli lascerei davvero un po' di tempo per decidere. Non penso che stia mentendo sul fatto che voglia vederti anche lui."

"Io... voglio solo vederlo. Non so nemmeno se sia biondo o moro."

"Magari è rasato."

"Dio, Ash..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy e Carver si scambiarono pochi messaggi nella settimana successiva, e nessuno di questi riguardava più il fatto di vedersi. Passavano dai semplici saluti, a come era andata la giornata, al film che stavano guardando in televisione... sembravano quasi tornati agli inizi, e per entrambi la cosa era frustrante, ma nessuno dei due voleva dichiararlo all'altro.

Era arrivata finalmente la domenica della grigliata e tutto sommato Dean sentiva di meritarsela, anche se, oltre a suo fratello, conosceva soltanto Gabriel. Aveva fatto preparare una apple pie ad Ellen il giorno prima: come sapeva farla lei, non la faceva nessun altro. Dean non avrebbe sicuramente preso il merito, ma ne sarebbe andato comunque fiero. Lui e Sam arrivarono a casa Novak poco prima di mezzogiorno, dopo nemmeno una decina di minuti di strada.

La casa non era grandissima, ma dal di fuori prometteva bene. Il giardino, anche se piccolo, era ben curato. Il breve vialetto di ingresso era affiancato da fiori e si sentiva già un buon profumino provenire dal retro della casa. Dean fece andare lo sguardo alla Renault parcheggiata fuori, che stonava moltissimo con la Chevrolet Impala del 1967, ma non tutti potevano avere ottimi gusti in fatto di macchine, no?

"Sam! Dean! Ho immaginato foste voi dal rombo del motore," si affacciò Gabe da dietro la porta, "venite, avanti!".

I Winchester salutarono il padrone di casa, che li portò attraverso la piccola cucina nel retro della casa. Spiccava un barbecue su cui c'era tanta di quella carne da poter sfamare un esercito, una tavola colma di bottiglie di birra e vino, nonché una pigna di piatti.

"Vi presento i miei amici: lui è Chuck, e questo spilungone è Balthazar."

Ci furono diverse strette di mano e già si riusciva a percepire un'aria familiare. Chuck sembrava essersi svegliato due minuti prima: indossava una maglietta verde a maniche corte, con dei pantaloni della tuta, barba che aveva visto almeno tre-quattro giorni ma due occhi azzurri brillanti che si sposavano con i suoi capelli castani. Balthazar spiccava su Chuck: più alto, biondiccio, occhi chiari ed un accento che sembrava tutto meno che americano. Dean sentì vibrare il telefono nella tasca dei jeans durante le presentazioni, ma non voleva essere maleducato e perciò decise che avrebbe pensato a rispondere più tardi.

"Sam, sembri tu il maggiore dei due! Senza offesa Dean, ma, sul serio?"

"Sono alto anche io, è lui che è un dannato scherzo della natura!"

"Oh, finalmente mio fratello ha deciso di unirsi a noi!" esclamò Gabriel. Si voltarono tutti.

"Scusate, ho dormito un po' troppo,” ammise una voce semi roca.

"Ugh, Cassie, Ti è esplosa una bomba in testa?".

"Buongiorno anche a te, Balthie."

Gabe fece segno a Sam e Dean di farsi avanti per le presentazioni.

"Piacere ragazzi, sono Castiel."

"Sam, piacere mio. Tuo fratello mi ha parlato di te," rispose il più piccolo dei Winchester, facendolo arrossire.

"Spero non ti abbia già detto tutto! E tu sei...?" chiese allungando la mano verso Dean.

"D-Dean. Piacere di conoscerti, Castiel."

* * *

Sam aveva bevuto un paio di birre più del dovuto, ma sicuramente non era l'unico della tavolata. Balthazar sembrava particolarmente su di giri, ed il gruppo si ritrovò a fischiare quando lo stesso riemerse dalla cucina con un fiasco di vino in mano. Sam applaudì al suo nuovo amico, che salì sulla sedia cominciando a cantare Carry on Wayward Son dei Kansas.

"Balthazar, posa il fiasco!" urlò Gabriel alzando il braccio al cielo, e tutto il gruppo scoppiò a ridere. Dean si ritrovò ad osservare Castiel, e mentre la risata si affievoliva gli scappò un sorriso che fece abbassare lo sguardo dell'altro.

Dean era rimasto folgorato dalla bellezza di Castiel: aveva i capelli neri tutti scompigliati (a Dean sembrava che fossero capelli post-sesso ma cancellò subito il pensiero), gli occhi profondi e di un blu mai visto prima. Indossava dei jeans senza cintura, pertanto gli stavano un po' bassi sui fianchi, ed una maglia dei Metallica che aveva sicuramente visto epoche migliori. Se Dean lo avesse incontrato in un bar, avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarselo a letto. Ma visto che stava cercando di diventare un ragazzo serio, si limitò a dargli dei fugaci sguardi di tanto in tanto: male non facevano. Quando il senso di colpa di non aver ancora risposto a Jimmy, prese il sopravvento (per un attimo pensò di stare quasi tradendolo), prese il telefono in un momento di distrazione.

_Buongiorno Carver, mi sono appena svegliato :)_

_Hey Jimmy! Scusa il ritardo. Fatto le ore piccole? ;)_

Dean era tutto fiero della sua risposta, ed in attesa della risposta appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, riportando l'attenzione sugli altri.

Effettivamente entrambi avevano fatto le ore piccole: erano rimasti a messaggiare fino a notte inoltrata, senza nessuna menzione del pranzo del giorno dopo, e a dirla tutta Dean prima di andare a dormire decise che masturbarsi pensando a Jimmy non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno. Era soltanto un peccato che non era riuscito a mettere una faccia al corpo immaginario.

Dean fu fatto ritornare alla realtà quando Balthazar gli versò per l'ennesima volta il vino nel bicchiere. "Vino italiano, Dean Winchester. Voi non ne sapete nulla. Nulla!"

Preso com'era dal preoccuparsi di non farsi rovesciare nessuna goccia di vino addosso (Balthie cominciava a traballare parecchio), non notò il sorriso enorme che emerse sul viso di Castiel, che aggeggiava con il proprio telefono.

Dean sentì vibrare qualcosa sul tavolo e notò lo schermo del telefono illuminarsi, e vide che Jimmy gli aveva risposto nuovamente.

_Ore piccole sì... grazie a te ;)_

Al ragazzo cominciava a piacere il flirtare e Dean sperò che la cosa potesse portarlo finalmente al vedersi dal vivo. Non rispose più, si rimise il telefono in tasca con un sorriso ebete ed infine notò che Castiel lo stava osservando.

"Tutto ok, Castiel?" gli chiese.

"Uh? Sì, scusa, ero pensieroso," rispose l'altro.

* * *

La schiena di Castiel fu percorsa da un brivido di terrore quando, dopo aver risposto al messaggio di Carver aveva visto lo schermo del telefono di Dean illuminarsi. Era stato un caso, sicuro, in quel momento chissà quante persone nel mondo avevano mandato un messaggio, tra loro sicuramente qualche amico o amica di Dean.

Dean si era rimesso il telefono in tasca, e Castiel decise di non fare nulla di rischioso. Cercò di calmarsi, ma non poteva non osservare Dean di sfuggita. Quel ragazzo sembrava scolpito dagli dei, e se fosse stato Carver probabilmente sarebbe impazzito da quanto era bello; tra le labbra rosa scuro e paffute e le lentiggini, gli sarebbe esplosa la testa. Ma soprattutto Dean urlava 'etero al 100%' da ogni poro. No, decisamente Dean non era Carver. Doveva alzarsi, prima di fare qualcosa di tremendamente stupido.

"Porto questi piatti dentro da lavare prima che qualcuno ci vomiti sopra!" disse più a sé stesso che agli altri, alzandosi e prendendo i piatti dal tavolo. Dean lo osservò e dopo un attimo di esitazione lo seguì in cucina.

"Hey, tutto bene? Non ti ho nemmeno visto bere un po' di vino... Sei astemio?"

"Cosa? Uh, no," rispose Castiel cominciando a far scorrere l'acqua nel lavandino, "ma una volta ne ho bevuto a litri, l'equivalente di un intero negozio di liquori, e sono stato male per giorni.”

Dean sorrise. “Vuoi un aiuto per quelli?” chiese indicando i piatti.

"No, non preoccuparti Dean, pulire mi rilassa," rispose lui con un sorriso.

Una lampadina si accese nella testa di Dean. Quella frase l'aveva già sentita, ma non si ricordava bene dove. Azionò tutte le leve nel cervello finché non trovò quella giusta, corrispondente al nome di Jimmy. Una volta il ragazzo glielo scrisse. Calma, Winchester, si disse, non sarà l'unico sul pianeta a cui pulire rilassa. Ok, a Lawrence sono già in due a dirlo... e in più ha un fratello maggiore... no, Castiel non può essere Jimmy, si ripeté nella testa.

"Ci sei?" gli chiese Cas, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

No, non ci sono, pensò. “Uh, sì, scusa. Sei umano? Veramente ti rilassa?”

"Ah, sì... quando abitavo ancora con i miei genitori ero, come dire... l'addetto alle pulizie. Avevo deciso di farmele piacere per non farmi venire il sangue amaro per essere lo schiavo di casa."

"E' per quello che ora vivi con tuo fratello?”

"Non... non è il motivo principale," rispose Castiel, insaponando un piatto dietro l'altro, "ma uno dei tanti, sì. Ora pulisco e sistemo con più serenità. Gabe poi con il suo lavoro vede tazze e piatti tutto il giorno, almeno qui a casa gli risparmio la fatica,” concluse sorridendo. Prese uno strofinaccio, si asciugò le mani e sorridendo a Dean continuò a parlare. "Che dici, tagliamo la tua torta?".

"Uh, veramente l'ha fatta Ellen alla Roadhouse, dove lavoro."

Castiel quasi fece cadere la torta per terra. Non poteva, non doveva essere una coincidenza. Carver gli aveva detto che lavorava in un pub... senza contare che a Dean si era illuminato il telefono quando aveva mandato un messaggio a Carver. Il cuore prese a scalpitare, e le mani non smettevano di tremare.

“Hey, Cas! Tutto bene?” gli chiese preoccupato Dean, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena e portando l'altra davanti, nell'eventualità che il ragazzo fosse svenuto. Nemmeno si accorse di avergli abbreviato il nome.

“Sì Dean, scusami, deve essere un giramento di testa dovuto al profumo del vino,” sussurrò, dandosi dell'idiota. Il profumo del vino, sul serio? 

Fu Dean a portare fuori la torta, con Castiel alle sue spalle.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel passò la giornata successiva della grigliata steso sul divano a pensare quale sarebbe stata la mossa migliore da fare: se lasciare correre e pensare che gli indizi fossero stati solo pure coincidenze, o se rischiare con qualche messaggio tipo 'cos'hai fatto ieri pomeriggio?', ma sapere la verità era forse peggio che non saperla.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto, se Carver gli avesse detto 'sono stato ad una grigliata con degli amici'? Gli avrebbe detto che aveva capito che era Dean, e che lui era Jimmy? Fare finta di niente dopo un messaggio del genere avrebbe aiutato? E se gli avesse scritto invece che era andato, che ne so, a giocare a football con degli amici... sarebbe stato meglio o peggio? Dean lo aveva attratto così tanto fisicamente da sentirsi in colpa verso Carver.

“Cas, smettila di pensare troppo,” gli disse Gabriel andandosi a sedere sulla poltrona vicina.

“Gabriel, per favore,” si lamentò il fratello, portando una mano sugli occhi per poi strofinarseli.

“Che problema hai, fratellino?”

“Dean,” gli rispose di getto, per poi pentirsi subito dopo.

Gabriel si sedette portando il busto in avanti, con gli occhi spalancati.

“Stai veramente parlando con me?”

“Ritiro quello che ho detto,” disse Castiel, coprendosi gli occhi con il braccio.

“Avanti, parlami Castiel. Lo sai che puoi farlo.”

“Meglio di no, poi comincerai a complottare chissà cosa e - -”

“Castiel.”

“E va beeeeene,” cedette infine Castiel, sedendosi sul divano e posando lo sguardo sul fratello. “Io te lo dico ma... ti prego, Gabriel. Non riferirlo a nessuno. Non a Sam, non a Chuck o peggio ancora, Balthazar. O a Dean stesso.”

“Farò silenzio. Lo giuro su... mh, Joffrey Baratheon.”

Castiel alzò gli occhi, pentendosi della sola idea di poter parlare di quello che non lo faceva dormire la notte.

“Ok, uhm, hai presente Carver?”

“Il tuo ragazzo invisibile? Sì, perché?”

“Credo... mi è venuto un dubbio,” ammise infine Cas, con un sospiro. “Credo che Carver sia Dean.”

Se Gabriel fu scioccato dalla notizia, non lo diede a vedere. Si sedette più comodamente, accarezzandosi il mento con la mano, pensieroso.

“Cosa te lo pensare, Cas?” chiese, con sincerità e senza nessun segno di sarcasmo.

“Innanzitutto Carver è di Lawrence. Mi ha detto che ha un fratello e che lavora in un pub... e Dean lavora alla Roadhouse... e come ben sai, ha un fratello.”

“Beh, ci saranno molti ragazzi che hanno un fratello. Senza contare i numerosi pub e bar presenti in città.”

“Lo so, ma... ho ripassato la giornata di ieri nella mia mente. Quando mi sono svegliato, ho mandato un messaggio a Carver e sono sceso. Lui non mi ha risposto per un bel po', forse perché Dean era impegnato a salutare voi. Più tardi l'ho visto usare il telefono, e mi è arrivato un messaggio di Carver, ma lì per lì non ci ho fatto caso. È quando gli ho mandato io la risposta che ho iniziato ad avere dubbi, perché nello stesso momento il telefono di Dean ha vibrato e ho visto lo schermo illuminarsi...”

“Cas, respira. O non parli o sei un fiume in piena... ok, in effetti viene da pensare che siano la stessa persona ma... non ne hai parlato con Carver? Non sai che cosa abbia fatto lui domenica?”

“No, non ho voluto chiederglielo. E lui nemmeno mi ha chiesto qualcosa... che cosa dovrei fare se a Dean fosse venuto il dubbio che io sia Jimmy?”

“Gli hai dato modo di pensarlo?”

“No... non lo so. Non credo. Non penso di aver fatto o detto qualcosa che... oh Gabriel, cosa devo fare?”

Gabriel rimase silenzioso per un attimo, assimilando tutto ciò che aveva appena sentito da suo fratello. Ripensò al piano che aveva fatto con Sam per far conoscere ed avvicinare Cas e Dean, ma a quanto pare i due stavano già facendo tutto da soli. Certo, sempre se in effetti Castiel avesse ragione.

“Senti, Cas. A te piace questo Carver?”

“Sì, Gabe. Molto. Mi rendo conto sia strano e non convenzionale ma... mi piace.”

“E per quanto riguarda Dean?”

“Non nego che sia bellissimo. E non sembra un cattivo ragazzo, da quel poco che ho visto... ma non so nemmeno se – ”

“Allora ti rimane una cosa da sola da fare,” lo interrompe Gabriel, “incontra Carver. Ti togli ogni dubbio e smetti di autodistruggerti sdraiato sul divano.”

“Non ho il coraggio, Gabe.”

“Allora inizia con qualcosa di più semplice: chiama il tuo amico immaginario. Così sentirai la voce e potresti capire già qualcosa.”

“Peggio ancora.”

“Peggio che incontrarlo dal vivo? Fratellino, sei irrecuperabile.”

“Probabilmente dovrei lasciare perdere entrambi,” esclamò Castiel con rabbia, alzandosi e incamminandosi verso gli scalini, “se anche non fossero la stessa persona, per Carver sarei una delusione e Dean... uno del genere sarà sicuramente etero o comunque irraggiungibile.”

Gabriel non rispose, ma si limitò a sentire la porta della stanza di Cas sbattere forte, scuotendo lievemente la testa.

* * * 

Nelle due settimane successive, tutto sembrò tornare nella norma. Sam andava a trovare Gabriel al Daily Sweet durante la pausa pranzo, e Gabriel lo raggiungeva in biblioteca all'orario di chiusura. Un paio di sere i due andarono a bere alla Roadhouse in compagna anche di Balthazar e Chuck, cosicché potessero stare anche con Dean, per quanto possibile.

Il maggiore dei Winchester era occupato dietro al bancone, ma non appena aveva due minuti di libertà si univa alle chiacchiere degli altri. Chiese a Gabriel come stava suo fratello, ma non indagò troppo perché in lui c'era ancora insinuato il dubbio che potesse essere Jimmy.

Jimmy, d'altra parte, non aveva smesso di farsi sentire. Numerosi furono i messaggi tra i ragazzi, ma nulla riportava a quel famoso pranzo. Evidentemente nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di sapere la verità.

* * *

Gabriel era indeciso sul cosa fare. Non voleva ferire suo fratello, ma d'altro canto non voleva nemmeno mentire a Sam. Tuttavia, sapeva che non poteva restare con le mani in mano. Secondo lui, Castiel avrebbe mandato messaggi a Carver finché quest'ultimo non si sarebbe stancato di questa stramba... relazione, per così dire. E da quel che sentiva da Sam, Dean non era poi così coraggioso come i suoi comportamenti facevano pensare.

Ovviamente il maggiore dei Novak aveva considerato anche l'ipotesi che Dean non fosse Carver, e dopo una giornata in cui dedicò più attenzione a questi fatti che alle ordinazioni dei clienti al Daily Sweet, decise che c'era solo una cosa da fare, prima di prendere in mano la situazione: chiamare Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam e Gabe si incontrarono una sera in un bar di Lawrence. Gabriel raccontò a Sam tutto ciò che Castiel gli aveva detto giorni prima, non senza sensi di colpa verso il fratellino, chiedendogli quale sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare.

“Sarebbe un miracolo, Gabe. Dean non ha detto molto di questo Jimmy, io e gli altri amici siamo solo riusciti a capire che anche lui ha un fratello, che quindi saresti tu, e che va al college, e Cas effettivamente va al college... però sono cose un po' troppe vaghe. Se Dean ha notato qualcosa di più da quella famosa grigliata, se l'è tenuta per sé.”

“Mh, in effetti Dean mi sembra ancora più riservato su queste cose.”

“Riservato non si avvicina nemmeno al termine esatto. Se non ci fossero montagne di messaggi nel mezzo, non saprei nemmeno che sta sentendo qualcuno.”

“Senti, se organizzassimo ancora una giornata o una serata insieme? Quell'idiota di Cassie non ha mai voluto uscire con noi, sicuramente perché aveva paura di incontrare Dean.”

“Penso sia la cosa migliore da fare ora, dobbiamo agire con cautela. Non devono capire nulla, o chissà che combinano,” confermò Sam, portando alla bocca il bicchiere di birra, “ma questa volta facciamo da me. Voglio vedere Dean come si comporta nel suo... ambiente, diciamo.”

“Perfetto,” replicò l'altro. “Sai cosa mi fa rabbia? Non sapere nulla sui numeri. Se fossero veramente loro due a messaggiarsi... Come hanno avuto il numero dell'altro?”

“Non sono mai riuscito a capirlo.”

“Cas mi disse che questo Carver sbagliò a mandare un messaggio... se solo sapessimo quando e perché...”

Sam finì l'ultimo sorso di birra e poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolino, abbassò lo sguardo, tutto concentrato.

“Vedo le tue rotelle girare impazzite, Sam,”continuò Gabriel, “a cosa stai pensando?”

“Sto pensando a quando ho cominciato a notare Dean attaccato al telefono. Era una sera, questo ne sono certo. Forse era distratto durante una cena? No, no... ma...” il ragazzo non finì la frase, ma alzò lo sguardo verso Gabe, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca semiaperta.

“Cosa? Cosa?” lo incitò l'altro.

“Era la sera delle lasagne!”

“Lasagne,” ripeté Gabriel, guardando il giovane Winchester come se fosse diventato matto.

“Sì sì, Bobby aveva fatto le lasagne. Stavamo finendo di pulire la cucina ma Dean mi lasciò da solo per rispondere a dei messaggi.”

“Perfetto, e ti ricordi più o meno cosa ha fatto Dean quel giorno, qualcosa...?”

“Aspetta, ci sto pensando,” disse piano Sam, portando le dita alle tempie, come se volesse scavare nei suoi ricordi. “Santa merda,” esclamò un attimo dopo.

“Sam?”

“Sono quasi sicuro che Carver e Jimmy siano Dean e Castiel.”

“Come? Spiegami!” quasi ordinò Gabriel curioso, sistemandosi sulla sedia e portando il corpo verso Sam.

“Dean venne in biblioteca ma io non gli diedi retta, forse ero al telefono, non ricordo esattamente cosa stessi facendo. Gli scrissi il mio numero di telefono nuovo su un post-it,e glielo diedi. Mi ricordo che sul foglietto c'era già scritto qualcosa ma ero talmente preso che non ci feci caso... anche se mi manca un tassello del puzzle: come poteva essere finito lì il numero di Castiel?”

Gabe si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, prese una caramella dalla tasca e dopo averla messa in bocca incrociò le braccia sul petto. “E qui entro in gioco io,” cominciò, “il numero di Castiel te lo scrissi io dopo aver compilato la scheda per la tessera della biblioteca.”

“E perché mai avresti scritto il numero di Castiel su un post-it?”

“Avrei voluto dirti che nel caso io non avessi risposto causa lavoro, avresti potuto chiamare mio fratello. Ma tu eri troppo impegnato in una conversazione telefonica per capirlo. Nemmeno a farlo apposta.”

“Quindi...”

“Quindi ora organizziamo un pranzo a casa Winchester,” concluse Gabriel con un ghigno, scartando un'altra caramella.

* * * 

Seppur svogliatamente, Castiel accettò di andare a cena dai Winchester. Non voleva indispettire Gabriel, ma il vero motivo è che, in fondo, voleva rivedere Dean per cercare di schiarirsi le idee. Come nella volta scorsa, rimase cauto nei messaggi e cominciò a pensare che probabilmente si era sbagliato; Carver e Dean erano sicuramente due persone diverse. Il pensiero gli fece comunque male, perché se questa fosse stata la verità, si sentiva quasi di star mentendo, peggio, tradendo Carver.

Il telefono gli vibrò nella tasca.

_Hey, Jimmy. Com'è andata la giornata?_

_Carv :) Bene, grazie. Onestamente non vedo l'ora di buttarmi sotto la doccia e andare avanti a vedere Firefly._

_Anche io sto per farmi una doccia_

Castiel fissò lo schermo del telefono, cercando una risposta appropriata, ma un istante dopo il telefono gli indicò un nuovo messaggio di Carver.

_Vuoi aiutarmi? ;)_

Il respirò di Castiel si fermò per un istante. Non era di certo la prima volta che flirtavano in modo esplicito, ma ora il giovane Novak aveva timore. Avrebbe rivisto Dean tra nemmeno ventiquattr'ore, non poteva rischiare di immaginarselo come il ragazzo all'altro capo del telefono, con quegli occhi verdi e il viso perfetto. Alla fine, decise di fare una battuta, sperando che l'altro non continuasse con il suo gioco.

_Ci stiamo tutti e due?_

_Ci dovremmo stringere..._

Castiel ancora una volta si trovò impreparato. In altre occasioni sarebbe stato al gioco, chiudendosi poi in bagno per una sessione masturbatoria, immaginando delle mani anonime sul suo corpo, un corpo caldo schiacciato al suo, una lingua scivolare sul petto... il flusso di pensieri si interruppe alla vibrazione del telefono, che lo avvertiva di un altro messaggio.

_Torno subito. Non scappare_

Le immagini che gli erano passate per la testa gli avevano fatto venire un'erezione, e si recò in bagno per farsela passare. Castiel sussurrò “Carver” nel momento in cui chiuse gli occhi e vide le stelle. Dopo aver ripreso fiato, si fissò allo specchio e per un attimo pensò di mandargli un messaggio chiedendogli se il suo vero nome fosse Dean Winchester. Sarebbe bastato veramente poco. Sospirò scuotendo la testa, cominciò a spogliarsi ed entrò nella doccia.

* * *

I due ragazzi si scambiarono qualche messaggio durante la mattina successiva, e nessuno chiese all'altro quali fossero i programmi della serata.

* * *

“Dean! Apri tu?” gridò Sam dalla cucina, dopo che il campanello suonò un paio di volte.

“Arrivo!” si fece sentire l'altro, avanzando a grandi passi verso la porta.

Fece accomodare Gabriel, Balthazar e Chuck. Per ultimo entrò Castiel, con le mani infilate nelle tasche del trenchcoat e lo sguardo che non tradiva nessuna particolare emozione.

“Ciao, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.”

I ragazzi fecero la conoscenza di Bobby, mentre riabbracciarono Jo già conosciuta alla Roadhouse. Mentre Dean faceva fare un giro per la casa agli ospiti, Cas si fermò in cucina su richiesta di Sam.

“Sono contento di rivederti, Cas. Mi dispiace tu non sia uscito con noi alla Roadhouse,” gli disse gentilmente, passandogli dei piatti di carta per finire di apparecchiare la tavola.

“Oh... mi dispiace Sam, avevo un po' di faccende da sistemare.”

“Non c'è problema, ci saranno altre occasioni. Anche a Dean è dispiaciuto non vederti.”

Castiel, alle sue spalle, si fermò un istante preso alla sprovvista, per poi continuare a sistemare quanto necessario sul tavolo.

“Beh... come dici tu, ci saranno altre occasioni,” ripeté, cercando di non farsi tradire dalla sua voce.

Sam sorrise, finendo di tagliare la verdura. Era solo l'inizio del piano che lui e Gabriel avevano ideato. Sam avrebbe voluto coinvolgere anche Jo, ma non sapeva quanto la ragazza sarebbe riuscita a stare al gioco senza farsi notare.

Castel si appoggiò al banco di lavoro osservando Sam all'opera, ed era tentato di scrivere un messaggio a Carver, con la speranza che si sarebbe tranquillizzato, ma l'idea che un telefono nelle vicinanze avrebbe potuto squillare nel momento in cui avrebbe premuto invio, lo fermò.

Gli altri ragazzi tornarono in cucina e un attimo dopo si sedettero al tavolo, pronti a mangiare.

* * *

La cena fu tranquilla e gli argomenti trattati erano diversi: lavoro, studio, e di come Sam fosse capace a rendere un semplice contorno di verdure un piatto divino. Dean non poté evitare battute su quanto suo fratello fosse un fanatico del 'cibo da conigli', scatenando uno sguardo d'odio del minore dei Winchester ma anche le risa degli altri. Perfino Castiel in quel lasso di tempo si divertì, trascinato dall'allegria degli altri. Prese quasi fuoco quando Dean dopo la sua battuta gli fece l'occhiolino.

Dopo aver divorato carne e verdure, il gruppo si spostò nel salottino per stare più comodo.

“Ok, natura chiama,” intervenne Dean nel mezzo del discorso, alzandosi dal divano. Prima di fare un passo richiamò l'attenzione di Castiel, “vuoi fare un tour della casa del frattempo? Prima sei stato trattenuto da Bugs Bunny.”

“Uh, volentieri,” rispose l'altro, alzandosi e incamminandosi dietro a Dean,

Una volta che i due girarono l'angolo, Sam sussurrò “Ora!” a Gabriel. Quest'ultimo spostò l'attenzione sul tavolino sito al centro del salotto, ma gli unici telefoni poggiati sopra erano il proprio e quelli di Chuck e Balthazar.

“Che state facendo, ragazzi?” chiese Chuck.

“Ssh, dobbiamo trovare il telefono di Cas,” gli rispose piano Gabriel.

“Il trench!” gli indicò Sam, che subito infilò le mani nella tasca della giacca beige del fratello.

“Eccolo!” esclamò Gabe. “Merda.”

“Cosa?”

“Serve un codice per sbloccarlo. Non ho idea di quale sia...”

“Ehmm, non per sapere i fatti vostri ma... che state facendo?” chiese innocentemente Jo.

“Sam deve controllare un numero,” rispose Gabriel.

“Prova a fare qualcosa a caso. La sua data di nascita...?”

“Già provato, non funziona. Ho ancora due tentativi prima che si blocchi del tutto... forse meglio non rischiare per non provare la sua ira.”

Chuck e Balthazar si guardarono senza capire nulla, e facendo spallucce continuarono a bere.

“Il telefono di Dean? È qui?” chiese Gabriel, riponendo il cellulare di Cas nella tasca dei propri jeans.

“No, deve averlo con sé. Perché non lo rimetti nella giacca?”

“Piano B,” rispose con un ghigno.

“Idioti,” brontolò Bobby.

* * *

Dean era agitato: gli ultimi due giorni erano stati stressanti per lui. Rivedere Cas era ciò che desiderava, e sebbene non avesse fatto trapelare niente dai messaggi che mandava firmandosi Carver, il pensiero che il ragazzo potesse essere Jimmy non lo aveva mai lasciato. Non sapeva cosa fare, e voleva cavarsela da solo. Chiedere aiuto a Sam per questo tipo di cose semplicemente non era da lui. Chiedere a Jo sarebbe significato farlo sapere subito a Garth e Ash, e di conseguenza Ellen, e l'ultima cosa che voleva ere recarsi al lavoro e vedere i loro sguardi di compassione, o sentirsi dire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Finalmente era da solo con Castiel, e quanto avrebbe voluto chiamarlo Jimmy anche solo una volta, per vedere la reazione. Mandargli un messaggio non avrebbe risolto grandi dubbi, ma sicuramente doveva fare qualcosa. Non poteva più far finta di niente con Jimmy. 

Gli mostrò la 'parte notte' della casa in cui viveva; non entrarono nella stanza di Bobby, ma il Winchester gli fece vedere il bagno (e se a Castiel venne in mente il messaggio mandatogli il giorno prima riguardo la doccia, non lo diede a vedere), la stanza di Sam ed infine la sua.

“Tutto qui... vado in bagno e torno subito, se vuoi tornare in salotto la strada la sai ora,” disse innocentemente.

“Grazie, Dean. Hai una bella stanza.”

L'altro annuì ed uscì.

* * *

Castiel fu affascinato dalla quantità enorme di vinili che trovò riposti in un angolo della stanza di Dean. Si chinò e li fece passare velocemente e vide che su alcuni c'erano delle etichette ormai scolorite con scritto 'John'. Il padre, pensò. Si rialzò pensando che stesse curiosando senza permesso, e prima di uscire si voltò a vedere le mensole piene di libri poste di fronte al letto. Lesse qualche titolo e poi arrivò a volumi dal bordo familiare. Piegò leggermente la testa verso destra e sì, decisamente conosceva quei libri: era la saga di Supernatural, scritta da Carver Edlund.

Castiel sorrise pensando che mai avrebbe trovato qualcuno che conoscesse quei libri, ma l'espressione sul volto se ne andò via subito, lasciando spazio al terrore; Carver, Carver, Carver, gli ripeteva una voce nella sua testa. Osservò la stanza: Dean avrebbe potuto scegliere il suo nome alternativo stando sdraiato a letto e prendendo l'ispirazione dalla prima cosa che gli era capitata davanti.

“Cazzo,” imprecò sottovoce.

“Cosa?”, chiede Dean rientrando in stanza, facendolo sobbalzare.

Castiel sperò che la voce non lo tradisse. “Stavo...” deglutì, “osservando i tuoi libri. È una bella raccolta,” finì con un colpo di tosse.

“Ah, dici? Una volta leggevo molto di più. Ora non compro un libro da non ricordo nemmeno quando,” disse l'altro, guardando Castiel dritto negli occhi, che con un coraggio che non sapeva di avere lo fissava a sua volta.

“Ti piace Supernatural,” trovò il coraggio di dirgli, spostando lo sguardo sulla mensola.

“Conosci Supernatural?” domandò sorpreso Dean.

“Sì, anche io ho tutti i libri. Mi dispiace che lo scrittore non abbia più scritto nulla dopo Swan Song. Mi chiedo che fine abbiano fatto Jared, Jensen e Misha,” disse spostando l'attenzione su Dean, che non aveva mai smesso di osservare Castiel.

“Già. Spero che Carver Edlund abbia intenzione di continuare a fare qualcosa.”

Castiel sentì la gola seccarsi; si chiese se Dean non avesse capito tutto e ora stesse lanciando indizi, ma il suo viso indicava altro. “Carver,” ripeté con la voce roca.

Dean finalmente sembrò tornare sul pianeta terra. “T-torniamo dagli altri?” chiese, facendo strada a Castiel. Pensò di essersi tradito, e dopo aver dato un'ultima occhiata alla libreria si maledì.

* * * 

“Era ora che vi rifaceste vivi! Stavamo iniziando a giocare a carte senza di voi,” si fece sentire per primo Balthazar, distribuendo le carte ai giocatori seduti per terra attorno al tavolino.

“Io non sarò dei vostri, mi dispiace. Mi sento poco bene, e preferisco tornare a casa.”

“No, Cas! E poi non puoi mica farti tutta la strada a piedi!”

“Chiamerò un taxi,” disse infilando il trenchcoat ed infilando la mano in tasca. “Uh, avete... avete visto il mio telefono?”

“Ce l'ho io, Cassie,” lo informò Gabriel.

“E perché mai?” avanzò Castiel, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Il fratello maggiore non rispose, e nessuno degli altri presenti osò dire qualcosa. “Gabriel. Il telefono, per favore,” ordinò Castiel avanzando di un passo ed allungando il braccio.

“No,” rispose lui.

Sam si girò per osservarlo, cominciando a pensare che il Piano B di Gabriel non fosse affatto una bella idea.

Chuck, Balthazar e Jo spostarono lo sguardo uno sull'altro, Balthazar ancora con le carte in mano, non capendo che cosa stesse succedendo. Bobby borbottò qualcosa e si alzò per appoggiarsi alla finestra, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Dean era come imbambolato in mezzo al salotto. I suoi occhi si spostavano da Castiel a Gabriel e viceversa, sentendo l'aria diventare sempre più tesa.

“Dean,”lo chiamò Gabriel, “manda un messaggio.”

“Scusa? A chi?”

“Tu sai chi,” fu l'unica risposta che ricevette.

“Io non mando niente a nessuno. Gabriel, che stai combinando?”

“Gabe... e se ci fossimo sbagliati?” chiese Sam, con una voce appena udibile.

“Sbagliati su cosa, Sammy?” intervenne il fratello.

“Gabriel, voglio il mio telefono.”

Il maggiore dei Novak sospirò, si alzò in piedi e tirò fuori il telefono di Castiel, tenendolo comunque lontano dalle sue mani. “Qual è il codice per sbloccarlo, Cas?”

“Non ti riguarda.”

Dean osservò Gabriel e poi nuovamente Castiel, che lo guardò a sua volta con uno sguardo terrorizzato.

Castiel aveva capito cosa stesse combinando suo fratello. Decise a malincuore, infine, che non aveva nulla da perdere, e con un'ultima occhiata a Dean, sbuffò. “E va bene. È il tuo anno di nascita, idiota.”

Gabriel lo osservò e il suo sguardo si addolcì, “Non odiarmi, ti prego.” Spostò l'attenzione sul telefono. Compose le quattro cifre, premette l'icona della rubrica, ed infine spostò il dito sulla lettera C. Dopo un attimo, portò il cellulare all'orecchio.

Le note di Ramble On dei Led Zeppelin riempirono il silenzio della casa. 

Dean portò la mano alla tasca dei suoi jeans e tirò fuori il suo telefono. I caratteri che illuminavano lo schermo formavano la parola 'Jimmy'.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean osservò il telefono come se fosse una bomba sul procinto di esplodere. Voleva guardare Castiel, ma si obbligò a non farlo; aveva paura della propria espressione e di quello che avrebbe potuto vedere sul viso dell'altro.

Sam trattenne il fiato. Gli altri fissavano Dean. Nessuno osava dire nulla.

“Grazie Gabriel, lo abbiamo capito tutti,” fu Castiel a parlare per primo, con tono sarcastico. Il fratello premette il simbolo della cornetta rossa ed i Led Zeppelin smisero di suonare.

“Veramente io non ci ho capito un accidenti,” intervenne Chuck, ricevendo una lieve gomitata da Jo.

Castiel finalmente riuscì a strappare via il suo telefono dalle mani del fratello, e lo infilò in tasca. “Sam, grazie per la cena. Bobby, hai una casa meravigliosa, grazie per l'ospitalità. Chuck, Balthie, Jo... scusatemi,” concluse, uscendo di casa.

La prima cosa che gli passò per la testa era prendere quel maledetto telefono e lanciarlo contro l'asfalto, vederlo rompere in mille pezzi e dimenticare tutto. Sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa e anzi, non avrebbe mai dovuto continuare a scrivere a quel numero. Si sentiva umiliato e ferito, e prima di fare qualcosa di cui pentirsi si incamminò verso il fondo della strada chiamando un taxi.

Non si voltò indietro, perché se avesse visto qualcuno degli altri uscire fuori per fermarlo si sarebbe infuriato di più, e se non avesse visto nessuno, sarebbe diventato ancora più triste. La voce al telefono gli disse che entro un paio di minuti sarebbe arrivato un taxi.

* * *

Chuck, Balthazar e Jo andarono via appena dopo Castiel. La ragazza aveva finalmente capito di che cosa si trattava. Secondo lei, era stato terribile per Dean e Cas scoprire le loro identità in quel modo, ma non era quello il momento per mettere il dito nella piaga. In fondo sapeva che Gabriel aveva agito in buona fede.

“Volete dirmi che cazzo avete combinato voi due?”, chiese Dean a Gabriel e Sam.

Fu quest'ultimo a raccontargli la verità, di come Cas si era sfogato con Gabriel del timore di aver scoperto che Carver fosse Dean, e di come Gabriel pensando di fargli un favore ha cercato il suo aiuto per stendere un piano.

“Avevamo capito che in effetti Jimmy e Carver eravate proprio voi. Non avevamo cattive intenzioni, Dean. Volevamo soltanto... aiutarvi. Accelerare i tempi, per così dire,” continua Sam, sotto lo sguardo infuriato del fratello, “conoscendovi nessuno dei due avrebbe fatto qualcosa per venire allo scoperto. Nemmeno Castiel con tutti gli indizi che gli erano capitati davanti.”

“Già, di cui l'ultimo nemmeno un quarto d'ora fa.”

“Di cosa parli?”

“Gli ho mostrato la stanza e ha visto la saga di Supernatural. Pensavo di essere l'unico in tutto il fottuto Kansas a conoscere quei libri. Indovinate come si chiama lo scrittore? Carver fottuto Edlund,” sottolineò Dean, sedendosi sul divano, “Cas deve aver unito l'ultimo pezzo al puzzle. E la sceneggiata che hai fatto dopo, Gabe, non gli è stata affatto d'aiuto.”

“Dean, ma tu...?”

“Io niente. Sono sospeso tra l'essere scioccato di aver avuto ragione, perché anche io avevo capito che potesse essere Jimmy, e l'essere felice perché in effetti lo è.”

“Che intendi?” gli chiese Sam.

“Intendo dire che finalmente riesco a dare un volto alla persona che mi piace, Sammy, ok? Ed è il volto della persona che mi ha tramortito sin dal primo istante che l'ho notato, va bene?” esclamò il maggiore dei Winchester, alzando le braccia come in segno di resa.

“Ma allora è fatta!” 

“No Gabe, perché credo che Jimmy... che Castiel pensi che io abbia architettato tutto alle sue spalle per umiliarlo!”

“Allora vai, magari sei ancora in tempo. Raggiungilo!”

“Non credo abbia voglia di vedermi al momento,” ammise Dean, “non mi ha nemmeno degnato di uno sguardo o di un saluto. Penso che l'ultima cosa di cui abbia bisogno sia Carver, figuriamoci Dean!”

“Non ti stanchi mai ad aver sempre torto?” si fece sentire Bobby, facendo trasalire gli altri, “non credi che non ti abbia nemmeno guardato perché altrimenti sarebbe crollato? Se Castiel è preso da questo Carver come tu sei preso da Jimmy, è te che vuole. E mi chiedo come abbia fatto a farsi piacere un idiota come te. Fatti crescere un paio di palle e prenditi ciò a cui hai girato intorno per settimane. Lo giuro su dio, se devo ancora sentire queste chiacchiere da femminucce o vedere il tuo sorriso ebete mentre fissi un cazzo di telefono, ti sbatto fuori casa!”

“Uh Bobby, non tenerti nulla dentro, mi raccomando!”, intervenne Gabriel

“E tu, a proposito,” continuò Bobby girandosi verso il ragazzo con il dito puntato contro, “vai a chiedere scusa a Castiel di come ti sei comportato. Sam Winchester, non pensare di passarla liscia. Hai qualcosa da dire a tuo fratello?”

Sam portò a fatica lo sguardo su Dean.

“Dean, mi dispiace, sul serio. Non avevo previsto che finisse così la serata.”

“Beh, avresti... avreste dovuto farvi entrambi gli affari vostri,” concluse Dean, alzandosi e recandosi verso la sua stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

* * *

Appena tornato a casa, Castiel si infilò sotto la coperta, con la speranza di addormentarsi subito. Dopo circa una mezzora sentì dei passi in casa e pensò che suo fratello fosse tornato a casa. Si sentì un colpetto alla porta, che Castiel aveva provveduto a chiudere a chiave.

“Cassie...?”

Castiel era indeciso se fare finta che fosse già addormentato, ma realizzò che difficilmente Gabriel ci avrebbe creduto: non dormiva praticamente mai dopo avvenimenti che lo rendevano scosso.

“Vattene via, Gabe,” gli rispose.

“Scusami, fratellino. Non avrei dovuto farlo, ma... ero in buona fede. L'ho fatto per te, capisci?”

“Hai rovinato tutto,” continuò Castiel, cominciando a sentire le lacrime affacciarsi sugli occhi.

“Cassie, ti prego...”

“Lasciami in pace! E non chiamarmi Cassie!” gli gridò infine il fratello, con la voce spezzata dal pianto.

Gabriel rimase seduto fuori, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta e la testa tra le mani, incapace di ignorare i singhiozzi di Castiel.

* * *

Dean si rigirò nel letto per un paio di ore con il telefono in mano. Voleva chiamare Jimmy, no, Castiel, ma sapeva che l'altro era arrabbiato con lui. Alla fine puntò su 'adesso o mai più', e premette il simbolo della cornetta verde.

* * *

Castiel non si era ancora addormentato, e credeva che quella che gli si presentava davanti era un'altra notte in bianco. Aveva il telefono sulla pancia, pensando se fosse il caso di cancellare i centinaia di messaggi scambiati dal primo giorno con Dean, se chiedere scusa agli altri e ritornare quindi alla vita di tutti i giorni: college, libri, ripetizioni, serie tv. Niente più Dean, niente più Jimmy. Il vuoto assoluto.

Trasalì quando sentì il telefono vibrare. Allungò la mano sapendo già che nome avrebbe letto, e non si sbagliò.

Rifiutò la chiamata e compose un messaggio.

_Non voglio sentirti, Carver. O meglio... Dean._

Un attimo dopo gli arrivò una risposta.

_Cas, ti prego..._

_Mi sento umiliato, Dean. Mi hai perfino portato nella tua stanza per farmi vedere i libri._

_Cas, possiamo sentirci a voce?_

_No._

_E sia... Cas, io non sapevo che cosa stessero architettando i nostri fratelli. Te lo giuro_

_Avevi capito che Jimmy ero io..._

_No Cas, non lo avevo capito. Avevo dei dubbi, sì, ma non ne avevo la certezza_

_Cosa te l'ha fatto pensare?_

Cas era incuriosito, e contemporaneamente arrabbiato con sé stesso, perché avrebbe dovuto ignorare questa conversazione e Dean una volta per tutte.

_Una frase che mi hai detto durante la grigliata: che pulire ti rilassa. Me lo scrivesti già prima, via messaggio. E solo di recente ho pensato che non poteva essere una coincidenza il fatto che ti abbia conosciuto la sera in cui scrissi al nuovo numero di Sam. Che nel frattempo, guarda caso, stava diventando amico di tuo fratello. Non l'ho detto a nessuno questo, Cas... credimi._

Dean premette invia, con le dita che si lamentavano di tutto il papiro che aveva scritto. Voleva sentire Castiel, ma per ora decise che l'importante era spiegarsi, seppure via messaggi.

Castiel rilesse il messaggio cento volte. Gli stava dicendo la verità? Decise di dargli una possibilità: Carver gli piaceva tantissimo e scoprire che era Dean era stato un miracolo, nonostante tutto. Fece un respiro forte, e premette il simbolo della chiamata.

* * *

Dean non poteva credere che Castiel lo stesse chiamando; in un secondo pensò a tutte le possibilità: se lo stesse chiamando per dirgli di lasciarlo stare per sempre? O per dirgli che voleva chiarire? Chiude gli occhi, e rispose.

“Cas...?”

“Ciao, Dean.”

“Hey...”

“E' vero quello che mi hai scritto?”

“Sì Cas, ogni parola. Non sapevo niente e... avevo paura. Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla... cioè, non ho mai chiesto a nulla a Jimmy dei suoi programmi quando sapevo che ti avrei visto perché... temevo di scoprire la verità. E anche se volevo conoscere Jimmy... allo stesso tempo avevo paura.”

Castiel rimase in silenzio.

“Cas? Ci sei?”

“Sì, ci sono,” disse piano, “Dean... anche io avevo molti dubbi sul fatto che tu potessi essere Carver.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sì... il giorno della grigliata quando mandai un messaggio a te, cioè, a Carver, vidi il tuo telefono illuminarsi e vibrare. Pensai che potesse essere una coincidenza, ma più tardi in cucina mi dicesti che lavoravi alla Roadhouse. E Carver mi aveva detto che lavorava in un pub. In più aveva un fratello... e quando ho visto la saga di Supernatural stasera...”

“Siamo una coppia di idioti.”

“Lo siamo.”

“Mi piace la tua voce, Cas...”

Il minore dei Novak arrossì. “Anche la tua voce è bellissima, Dean. Sono felice tu sia Carver,” ammise.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e fu Dean a riprendere la conversazione.

“Cas, io vorrei... vorrei rivederti. Io e te, da soli. Senza fratelli ficcanaso o amici vari.”

“Mh, mi stai chiedendo di uscire?” sorrise Castiel, acquisendo un po' di coraggio e controllo.

Dean ridacchiò lievemente. “Sì, Cas. Ti sto chiedendo di uscire.”

“Sì, Dean, voglio uscire con te,” gli rispose allegro, le lacrime ormai un lontano ricordo.

“Quindi... quindi alla fine Jimmy e Carver...”

“Alla fine Jimmy e Carver si incontrano,” lo aiutò Castiel, con un sorriso enorme sulle labbra.

* * *

“Sììì! Lo sapevo!” gridò Gabriel, dal corridoio.


	9. Chapter 9

“Gabriel, ti prego... stai zitto. Solo perché io e Dean ti abbiamo perdonato non significa che abbiamo dimenticato cosa hai fatto,” disse Castiel, rifacendo il nodo alla cravatta per quella che era forse l'ottava volta.

“Però ha funzionato, o no?”

Castiel gli lanciò un'occhiataccia che però si trasformò subito dopo in un sorriso.

Il campanello di casa Novak suonò, e Castiel trasalì, lasciando perdere il nodo così com'era.

“E... Gabe?” lo fissò Cas, prima di andare ad aprire la porta, 

“Mh?”

“Grazie.”

Gabe attirò il fratellino a sé, stringendolo in un abbraccio. 

“Vai a prenderti il tuo uomo, Cassie,” gli disse infine, con una pacca sulla schiena.

“Sono o non sono lo stronzo più fortunato del mondo?” disse Dean alla porta, sorridendo a Castiel. Anche Dean era vestito in modo elegante; aveva prenotato in un ristorante di lusso, sebbene entrambi fossero più tipi da hamburger e patatine, ma Dean aveva insistito sul fatto che almeno il primo appuntamento doveva essere speciale.

“Ciao, Carver,” gli rispose Castiel.

“Hey, Jimmy. Dove sei nato, in una fattoria?” gli chiese, avanzando di un passo e sistemandogli il colletto della camicia ed il nodo alla cravatta.

Castiel sorrise e si lasciò trasportare dai brividi che le mani di Dean gli provocarono.

* * *

“Dean, è meglio se guidi guardando la strada. Io non vado da nessuna parte,” gli disse Castiel nell'Impala, diretti verso il ristorante.

“Sei bellissimo, Cas. Te l'ho già detto?”

“Almeno cinque volte negli ultimi dieci minuti. Ma... continua pure,” lo provocò Castiel.

“E mi piace che concludi sempre i tuoi messaggi con il punto.”

Castiel sorrise, pensando a quanto fosse fortunato.

* * *

La serata fu a dir poco magnifica. Ad ora tarda, Dean accompagnò Castiel a casa, che lo pregò di parcheggiare in fondo alla via, nel caso Gabriel avesse deciso di spiarli dalla finestra non appena avrebbe sentito il rumore dell'Impala. 

Il maggiore dei Winchester insistette comunque sull'accompagnare Castiel di fronte a casa, e così, dopo aver lasciato la macchina più indietro, si incamminarono sul marciapiede. Ricordarono alcune cose che si erano scritti nelle settimane precedenti; non mancò l'imbarazzo per tutto il tempo che avevano flirtato, protetti dall'anonimato. Castiel ammise che quando Dean gli mostrò il bagno di casa sua, si ricordò il messaggio in cui Carver lo invitava a farsi una doccia con lui.

Dean fermò Castiel a pochi metri da casa, e gli strinse la mano. Si guardarono negli occhi e nonostante fosse buio i loro occhi si illuminavano a vicenda. Cas si inumidì le labbra, notando che Dean seguì il movimento con la bocca appena aperta.

“Dean,” sospirò Castiel.

“Castiel...” continuò l'altro, chiudendo lo spazio tra i due corpi ed assaporando infine le labbra di Cas.

* * *

“Idioti,” bofonchiò Bobby di fianco ad Ellen, dietro al bancone della Roadhouse, ricevendo una gomitata sul fianco dalla donna.

Erano passate tre settimane dalla prima uscita ufficiale di Dean e Castiel ed ovviamente fu Gabriel ad avvisare tutti che, in un modo o nell'altro, il suo piano aveva funzionato.

“Vorrai dire nostro,” disse Sam, bevendo il terzo boccale di birra.

“In realtà tu fai parte della prima parte del piano. Ricordi? Vedere il numero di Carver sul telefono di Cas affinché lo riconoscessi come numero di Dean.”

“Volete per favore smetterla tutti quanti?” chiede Dean con tono secco ma scherzoso, seduto di fianco a Castiel.

“Shh,” gli sospirò quest'ultimo all'orecchio, prima di voltargli con delicatezza il viso verso di sé e baciandolo teneramente.

“Eew, potete evitare?” chiese Sam con un verso.

Gli altri amici, Chuck, Balthazar, Jo, Ash e Garth, si unirono ai versi ed alle risate che ne seguirono.

“Aspetta soltanto quando racconteremo questa storia al vostro matrimonio,” concluse infine Gabriel, facendo un occhiolino e scartando l'ennesima caramella della serata.

 

* * * * * * * * * *

 

“E questa è la storia di come Sam, ordinando una Caesar Salad, ci ha portato qui oggi,” continuò Gabriel, “sperando di non avervi annoiato molto, vi chiedo ancora un brindisi per i nostri sposini. A Castiel e Dean, che possiate sempre comporre il numero giusto da oggi in avanti!”

Parenti ed amici portarono i calici in alto per poi fare un sorso di spumante. Ci furono grida di gioia ed applausi, e Castiel si girò verso Dean, sempre con la mano stretta alla sua sua.

“Ti amo, Carver.”

“Ti amo, Jimmy.”


End file.
